


A Home Found in Bandages and Battle Scars

by KatsiaDreyar



Series: The Lucy Files [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/pseuds/KatsiaDreyar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each Chapter is a short story.<br/>Series of short stories. This is #1<br/>Gajeel has joined the guild, Jet and Droy want to fight. But when Laxus shows up and Gajeel gets hurt protecting Levy, what will Levy do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Home Found in Bandages and Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING! :) Characters, Setting and storyline all belong to the wonderful Hiro Mashima! Please don't sue me, but if you find something unsatisfying with my work feel free to poke me with a pencil. Like, Comment and Follow! I love hearing from you guys!

Laxus lightning was heading straight for Levy. She covered her face with her arms expecting to be hit when suddenly a shadow loomed over her. She looked up just in time to see Gajeel dart in front of her and take the blow. Charred and beaten, Gajeel looked at Jet, Droy and Laxus.

“You done with me?” he said his voice rasping with pain, “Cause I’ve got work to do.”

He turned and staggered away holding his arm painfully.

“Gajeel, wait!” Levy called to him.

“Leave me alone.” He spat.

Jet and Droy rushed over to Levy, asking her over and over if she was alright. She assured them she was fine but had to go. She ran in the direction that Gajeel had gone and into the forest where she found him sitting, leaning up against a tree near the river. She watched as he shakily tried to reach the water to clean the cuts on his arms, wincing in pain with every movement.

Levy reached into her bag where she kept a first aid kit in case of emergencies. Slowly, she walked towards him. When she was still a few feet away she heard him say, “Hey girl, didn’t I tell you to get lost?”

His voice was surprisingly weak but still conveyed his annoyance. She quickly ran forward to him and sat beside him. Without a word she started checking his injuries, moving his arms and ripped pieces of fabric slowly and gently so as not to hurt him anymore.

“Hey, Shrimp! I said leave me alone!” he shouted angrily.

“No,” she whispered flinching away from the loudness of his voice. “I will not leave you here to try to fix this by yourself. You think you’re all tough and can handle it by yourself but the fact is you are hurt really bad and you need help whether you like it or not! So I’m going to help you!” her voice rising slightly and gaining more confidence.

Gajeel looked surprised for a minute then returned to his angry glare as she started cleaning the cuts with water from her bottle. He grunted as she wiped the cold water over his raw skin.  
“Sorry,” she said as she continued, trying to be more gentle.

“Whatever,” he said, turning his head away from her and staring at the river.

She took some bandages out of her bag and started to wrap his arms, allowing her hand to linger a second longer than necessary over his scars, which earned her an extra glare. When she finished she moved to sit in front of him, reached her hand towards his chest then hesitated. Gajeel looked at her as her face went bright pink.  
“You done?” he asked patiently.

“No, umm…”

Levy didn’t really know what to do when Gajeel sighed and adjusted himself so that he could pull a knife from the sheath on his hip. He winced as he began to cut the burnt fabric. Levy took the knife gently, stopping his movement.

“Stay still, you are hurting yourself more.”

She quickly finished cutting it then proceeded to take the cloth and began washing the burns and slashes that graced his torso. He tried to stifle a moan of pain as she pressed on a wound to stop the bleeding.

“That is going to leave a nasty scar,” he muttered breathing heavily.

As Levy was stopping the blood flow she reached her other hand to his face moving closer, trying to assess the damage. She moved back and hung her head in shame.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, not looking in his eyes.

Gajeel grunted in confusion. “What are you going on about? Why should you be sorry? You’re just dressing my injuries.”

“But it’s my fault you’re hurt in the first place!” she yelled. “If I had just convinced Jet and Droy to back off, none of this would have happened!”

She covered her face with her hands, hiding a small trail of tears. Gajeel sat up painfully and grabbed her shoulder, shaking it slightly.

“This is not your fault. You get that, Shrimp? None of it,” he said firmly.

“If you are looking for someone to blame, then maybe you should remember who beat you up and made them mad in the first place. Your friends had every right to do what they did. If they hadn’t I’d have found a way to pick a fight with them so they would. As for that lightning guy, he is just an bastard. He’ll get what’s coming to him, and I hope I’ll be there to watch.”

Gajeel sat back with a sigh, as Levy continued to bandage his chest and moved on to his face silently.

“Hey, Shrimp,” Gajeel said calmly.

“Levy. My name is Levy,” she said, wiping dirt and blood from his cheek.  
“I’ll stick with Shrimp. Why are you helping me? I destroyed your guild hall, nearly killed you and a hell of a lot of your friends in the guild and then I come here and join like nothing ever happened. How could you even stand to be near me? Let alone help me.”

His voice was hard with self-hatred, his eyes practically venomous as he recalled the memories of what he had done with Phantom.

Levy looked at him and gave a small smile, “Because you’re part of the guild now. Everything in your past is forgotten and we focus on now. If the master let you join then you must be a nice person inside.”

She looked him right in the eye and said, “You’re family now, and a family helps and protects each other.”

Pausing for a moment she asked a question in return, “Why did you protect me from Laxus?”

The question hung in the air as Gajeel stared at the ground.  
“I hurt you enough before, and I’m not going to let anyone ever do that to you again. Ever.”

Levy leaned over, pushing his hair away from his face.

“Thank you.”

She gave him a gentle hug around the neck, trying to avoid the sore spots when he surprised her by wrapping his arms slowly and hesitantly around her waist, pulling her closer to him, ignoring the pain in his chest and arms. He held her close for a little while, burying his face in her neck, then quickly released her and tried to stand.

“Gajeel! What are you doing?” she said, quickly helping him put his arm around her shoulders for some support.

“Guild hall,” he said through gritted teeth.

She smiled. “Alright, let’s go home Gajeel.”

“Home…” he said softly, looking at the small girl trying to support him. “Yeah, whatever. Let’s go home,” he said sarcastically under his breath.

“And no one is to know this ever happened,” he growled seriously.

Levy smiled and nodded. They started walking towards the guild and Gajeel whispered softly so that not even she could hear him,

“Thank you…Levy.”


	2. A Knight in Shining Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of short stories. This is #2  
> Levy is on a job with Jet and Droy, but what happens when they are separated and Levy is injured?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still own nothing :) Characters, Setting and storyline all belong to the wonderful Hiro Mashima! Please don't sue me, but if you find something unsatisfying with my work feel free to poke me with a pencil. Like, Comment and Follow! I love hearing from you guys!

Levy screamed in pain as she was thrown down a rocky hill in the Hirotakima forest, breathing heavily as her body came to a stop. She winced as she rolled over onto her left leg that had smashed against a boulder on the way down. She could no longer hear Jet or Droy fighting the herd of Vulcans that had attacked them.

“Jet! Droy?” she called, hoping they weren’t too far away. She attempted to stand up only to collapse back down clutching her leg and biting her lip. She tried calling for them again, feeling relieved as she heard a rustling in the bushes beside her.

“Guys? Is that you? Thank god I thought I had lost-“ She cut off her sentence as a taller and far less friendly face emerged from the bush.

“Well, what have I found?” A low and teasing voice said as she tried to move. “Hey, Shrimp? What are you doing lying on the ground in the middle of nowhere?”

Gajeel stepped forward and went to help her up. She was nearly standing when she slipped, nearly hitting the ground again before Gajeel caught her. Lifting her up he carried her through the bushes he came through.

“Where are we going? Put me down I’m fine!” she said, kicking her legs only to gasp as her leg throbbed.

He gave a short laugh, “Shrimp, if I hadn’t come along you wouldn’t have been going anywhere.”  
They arrived at a small campsite where he put her down beside the fire pit.

“Stay here,” he said, laughing at his own lame joke as he went into the tent returning with First aid kit, blankets and a pillow in hand.

He took a close look at her leg and concluded that it was broken. Quickly and professionally he made a splint from a wick stick and attached it to her leg, then proceeded to check her head for bumps.

“Gajeel…” she muttered, annoyed, as he poked her head and looked in her eyes.

“Just making sure…” he said quietly, more to himself than to her. He sat up straight and offered her a box of crackers.

“What were you doing out here all alone anyway? You’re not stupid Shrimp, you know it’s dangerous. And not to mention it’s already dusk.”

She took a cracker and sighed.  
“I wasn’t alone. Jet and Droy were with me; but we were separated by the Vulcans.”

Gajeel looked at her incredulously. Shaking his head, he gave her a water bottle then carried her over to the mouth of the tent. He put her down inside only to have her wiggle around carefully so she could rest her head just outside the tent.

“What are you doing?” she asked, trying to hide a yawn.

“Keeping watch,” he muttered, putting a pillow in front of her and squishing her face into it.

“Lie down and sleep Shortie. You need to heal a bit before morning. You may be light as a piece of paper but I don’t really enjoy the idea of carrying you the whole way back to the guild.”

Levy smiled, seeing the amused look that played around the edges of his face, threatening to overthrow his usual grumpy demeanor. Pulling herself forward as carefully as possible, she moved towards him just enough to be able to rest her head on his leg.

Gajeel sighed but didn’t really seem to mind as he relaxed and began to hum softly as he kept a predator's eye on the forest around them.

“What is that?” Levy whispered curiously, looking up at his peaceful face from her position below.

“It’s a victory song. From what I know, most of the Dragons sang it to their slayers when they wanted them to go to sleep.”

He added emphasis on the last three words trying to convey his point to her, but Levy was far too interested in the prospect of Dragons and music.

“Are there words? What does it sound like when a Dragon sings? Will you sing it? Can I learn it?” 

She burst forth with a jumble of questions, barely containing the excitement and awe that was building in her chest.

“Yes there are words, it’s hard to describe, maybe some other time, and maybe I’ll teach you one day. But Shrimp, right now you really need to get some sleep.”

He raised his eyebrow condescendingly, “What was it you told me after Natsu and I got beat up by Laxus right after you fixed me up the first time?”

Pitching his voice, he attempted to mock her girlish tone, “If you don’t sleep you’ll never heal! Stop acting all tough, it’s stupid! Do as you’re told, and then you can get back to being a reckless idiot!”  
Levy laughed resting her head once more on his leg. “You are a reckless idiot though…” she muttered, not even bothering to suppress a yawn as her body slowly dozed off.

“At some points Shrimp, you can be one too.” he said softly, returning his gaze to the dark trees.

Levy wanted to say something back but by then it was too late, she sunk into a deep and peaceful sleep, listening to his steady breathing and the soft humming she felt safe, warm and happy.

She woke up to slight movement and the heavy smell of food mixed with wood smoke. She was about to sit up and stretch when she felt a strong, steady hand press down right between her shoulders.

“You may not want to move too much,” Gajeel whispered, his voice heavy with fatigue.

She became slightly aware of the lingering weight on her leg and peeked back to see that an extra splint had been attached and more bandages wrapped tightly around it. A small tap on her head got her attention as Gajeel lifted her into a sitting position, giving her a plate of food, he contented himself with eating a few forks and spoons.

Leaning up against him she ate quickly, jabbering on about how he should eat actual food not just metal. After convincing him to have a piece of bacon and a bit of toast she relaxed and watched as he began to pack up their small campsite.

Without warning Gajeel let out a surprised yelp as he lifted his nose to an incoming wind and turning in Levy’s direction with a horrified and angry expression flashing across his face.

She had been grabbed by one of four Vulcans that had attacked their camp site.

“Let me go you big ugly ape!” she cried out using her arms to hit the Forest Vulcan as hard as she could while still trying to keep her injured leg still.

Gajeel immediately knocked out two and attacked the third. The last thing Levy saw was blood dripping from his mouth before a blow to the head made the world spin then go black.

She awoke with a start, trying to figure out where she was and why she felt a dull throbbing in the back of her head. To her astonishment she found herself laying on his lap as the train moved quickly down the tracks.

“Motion sick?” she muttered. Sitting up enough to see the cuts and bruises that had been left by the Vulcan, she reached towards his jaw touching a slash that graced his face.

“You okay?”  
“Yeah, Porlyucica gave me a tonic for motion sickness, only works on Dragon Slayers. But I can’t use it often or it will stop working. I prefer to walk anyway.”

He looked at her with an odd expression she couldn’t quiet pinpoint, as he let himself relax into her touch, then pulled away quickly, as if even a momentary feeling of ease or happiness would mean sudden death.

“We should be back in Magnolia in a few hours.” He pushed back a piece of her hair that had been released from her hair-band during their escape. “Sleep a bit more, you need it.”

He began to hum the Dragon’s lullaby once more, and when she had nearly fallen asleep he finished the soft tune by singing the last two lines in his rough yet warm voice.

“And Our Lady will guide you home, to your lands or to the coast. And Our Lady will guide you home, to the one who…loves you most.”

He looked down on the sleeping girl shaking his head at his ridiculous behavior. Reaching down into his bag he pulled out a bottle labeled ‘Sleep and Heal’. After Trickling the contents of the bottle into her mouth he rest his head on the back of his seat, and closed his eyes falling into a light and restless sleep holding tightly to her arm and not letting go until the train stopped at Magnolia station.

Later that evening, Gajeel carefully carried Levy into the guild hall.

Master Makarov met them as they were walking to the infirmary and accompanied them. After settling Levy into one of the beds, removing the makeshift splints and re-bandaging her leg, he turned to the Master.

“She should wake up within two or three days, I slipped her some of the healing drought that Porlyucica gave Natsu, Laxus and I after the fight. It should heal her faster than any of us because she’s so small, but it will also keep her asleep until she has been for the most part healed.” He sighed sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

“I got that information on the island you wanted Gramps. It wasn’t easy mind you, that thing is well hidden.” Gajeel handed him a few pieces of paper.

“Thank you my boy, I knew I could count on you to get the job done. By the way,” Gramps said gesturing towards Levy. “Where are Jet and Droy? I believe they accompanied her on this job and they have not returned yet.”

Gajeel tensed; looking towards the Master he shook his head. “I’m sure they’ll show up eventually, even as pathetic as those two are I’m sure they can handle themselves. I don’t really care either way, it’s not my job to save their butts.” He growled in exasperation.  
Master Makarov nodded thoughtfully, “That is true. Well I best leave you to get some rest. Those injuries on your face look quite painful; I suggest you put some salve on that before you sleep. Also I would appreciate it if you would stay in the infirmary for the night.”

Looking at Gajeel’s incredulous face he said, “It would ease an old man’s mind.”

Gajeel grunted as Gramps left the room then turned to look at Levy.

“Damnit, you are going to freak out if when you wake up they haven’t got back…” sighing he placed his lips hesitantly on the top of her head then whispered into her hair.

“The things I do for you are ridiculous and against my better judgment.”

Standing straight he headed across the room, “I’ll be back before you wake Shrimp, and I’ll have your annoying friends with me.”

Erza met him just outside the door.

“Want me to come with you? Your last few days haven’t been easy I take it?” she asked looking amused.

“No. Just stay and watch her okay? She shouldn’t wake up for at least a day or two but I don’t put much stock in medicine.”

Erza nodded, “I just finished the job with the Oracion Seis and I sustained some injuries as well. I can keep an eye on her while I recover.”

With a small smile she said, “Do us all a favour and try not to kill those two on the way back. No matter how much they irritate you.”

“I’ll try my best.” With one last look through the infirmary door Gajeel walked out of the guild towards the train station, the bottle of stability tonic in his pocket empty.


	3. Gajeel's First Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel and Levy are babysitting Macao's niece, but when Gajeel finds himself alone with the 2 year old and impending danger hanging over them, how can he fight with a baby on his hip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I think my lack of ownership has probably been understood :) As always characters, setting and storyline all belong to our favourite writer Hiro Mashima! Please don't sue me.  
> But if you find something unsatisfying with my work feel free to poke me with a pencil. Like, Comment and Follow!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has sent me Kudos, and leave me comments or questions if you have them! It would make my day. :D

“How the hell did I get myself roped into this?” Gajeel muttered as he and Levy stood outside Macao’s house.   
“Oh it won’t be so bad,” Levy said cheerfully as the door opened and Macao stood in the doorway.   
“Hey guys, thanks for doing this on such short notice. Wakaba and I should be back just after sundown or so.”   
The three of them walked down the hall toward the living room. “Now you know that Romeo is pretty good at taking care of himself, the only real thing you need to worry about is-”   
A wail pierced the air. “Daaaaaad! Hatsuna is crying again!”   
“I can hear that Romeo, I’ve got it,” he called back to him as he lifted a small baby from a playpen.   
“This is Hatsuna; my niece, she is staying with us for a few months while her parents are on a trip. She isn’t very keen on anyone being around her,” Hatsuna let out another high pitched shriek. “So I wish you luck with her. I’ll see you all after sunset! Be good Romeo!” he called as he stepped out the door leaving Levy holding a crying Hatsuna.   
Levy began rocking back and forth attempting to calm her down when Romeo walked in with a bottle of milk.   
He took the baby from Levy and handed both her and the bottle to Gajeel.   
“W-what the-? What are you playing at kid?”   
Romeo walked over to Levy and took her hand smugly, "You can take care of Hatsuna, I'll go hang out with Levy."   
"Why you little!-" Hatsuna wailed loudly shocking Gajeel.   
A slightly panicked look crossed Gajeel's face as he looked to Levy for help.   
She smiled gently as Romeo began to pull her down the hall and out of the house, "Just feed her and try to play with her, keep her happy!" She called back to him.   
Cautiously Gajeel put the bottle to her lips and sighed with relief when she eagerly took it and began to drink. He walked around the house as Hatsuna relaxed in his arms, drinking her milk quickly.   
When she finished he sat her on the floor then sat in front of her, leaning his back against the couch. For a few minutes, they both just sat there staring at each other, until Hatsuna took a teddy bear and threw it right at Gajeel hitting him right in the face. Gajeel took a deep breath and gave her a glare as he returned the bear to her. Hatsuna giggled as she tried to catch his hand. Then she threw the bear again hitting him spot on and giggling at his frustration.   
He took the bear and dangled it above her head, "You're not going to throw it this time, right?"   
She giggled reaching for the bear as he put it just out of her reach. He chuckled watching her reach for it giving a determined shriek.   
"Hmm, you're a fighter aren't you?" he gave her the bear laughing at her delight.   
Then to his surprise, Hatsuna pulled herself up, crawled over to him and sat in his lap reaching up and giggling as his hair covered her face.   
After a few minutes, Hatsuna had fallen asleep on him. Gajeel relaxed and closed his eyes, holding tightly to her so she wouldn't fall, and falling asleep himself.   
After an hour or so Hatsuna began to stir, she pulled on Gajeel's hair to wake him up. Gajeel looked down at her and tensed at the sight of tears filling her eyes. He lifted his nose to the air noticing a familiar and very unwelcome scent.   
"So, this is what the Great Black Steel Gajeel has been reduced to, babysitting little brats to get his dues."   
"So sad! It's just so sad!"   
"Oui, oui Aria! So sad indeed, our Great Dragon Slayer has gone soft, tsk tsk tsk."   
Gajeel stood up holding Hatsuna tightly, preparing for a fight.   
"What do you want Totomaru?"   
The fire mage stepped forward and smiled, his hands up in a surrender, "We aren't here to fight you Gajeel, though we will if it comes to that. We are bringing back Phantom Lord and we're here to collect our best fighter."   
"Well, it was a waste of time coming here. I'm never going back to that. I'm happy where I am."   
Totomaru frowned and shook his head sadly, “I expected this much from Juvia, she was always the weakest link, but from you Gajeel? I have to say I’m disappointed."   
"Though it doesn’t matter anyway, we will take you back by force if we must.”   
Gajeel sprung up and ran out of the house into the back forest.   
“Damn your uncle will kill me if we destroy the house.”   
He ran quickly then stopped in his tracks.   
"Well looks like I caught up first. Oui, oui. The Great Black Steel Gajeel has gotten slow."   
Gajeel tried to step forward but felt the earth around his feet hold him in place, the mud slowly crawling up his legs to fully immobilize him.   
Gajeel growled, adjusted Hatsuna so she was sitting on his shoulders away from the approaching shell.   
"Oui, I will take you down Gajeel, and then I will become Totomaru's second in command."   
"Fat chance, even if you somehow managed to lay a scratch on me Totomaru would know better than to put a weakling like you in a place of power."   
Gajeel smashed the hardened dirt around his waist and legs lunging at Sol and knocking him out with a quick Iron Dragon Fist leaving him laying in his own dirt.   
"Who were you calling slow Sol? Because if it was me you would be sadly mistaken. You are the forever slow one, unable to pull yourself out of the quicksand slowing you down."   
Hatsuna clapped her hands happily patting his head.   
Gajeel pulled her down and ran towards the stream.   
"Stay here okay kid?" Gajeel placed Hatsuna at the base of a tree and walked over to the edge of the river to take a drink.   
Hatsuna sat quietly until she noticed a purple butterfly hovering a little ways away over a flower.   
She crawled over to it and watched it curiously, then Aria appeared in front of her out of the blue.   
Hatsuna screamed loudly alerting Gajeel to her distress. Aria so shocked by her screech fell back tripping over a stone.   
Gajeel was there in an instant grabbing the crying Hatsuna, his eyes filled with unspoken rage.   
He grabbed Aria by the collar and growled, "Don't you dare touch her you bastard." He punched Aria into a tree causing the tree to fall with the impact.   
Over and over Gajeel came at him with a multitude of attacks, until Aria lay on the ground in an unmoving heap.   
"You sick bastard, stay away from the kid or you won't just be broken and breathless, you'll be broken and LIFELESS!"   
Hatsuna sniffled and stuck her tongue out at Aria from her safe position on Gajeel's shoulder.   
He pulled her down and rocked her slightly, "It’s okay kid. No way I'm gonna let these guys get you."   
Hatsuna stopped crying and wrapped her little arms around his neck.   
"Yeah it's okay kid, let's get you home."   
Gajeel started to run back towards the house.   
He was nearly there when he skidded to a stop and dived to the side attempting to dodge a flurry of blue fire. He wrapped his arms tightly around Hatsuna attempting to shield her from the cold flames to no avail. Hatsuna shivered nuzzling closer to his chest away from the cold.   
"Totomaru..."   
"Did you really think you could get away from me Gajeel? We trained together during our time in Phantom. I know all your moves and how you think."   
Totomaru sighed, "Just come home Gajeel, don't be a traitor to your family."   
Gajeel laughed loudly, "My family Totomaru? Who are you kidding? Phantom Lord was no home to anyone, and none of us were family. Fairy Tail is my home. I'm happy here, these people are my real family."   
Gajeel straightened up and glared at Totomaru sadly, "I'm sorry Totomaru, there is nothing you can do or say that can make me go back with you. I'm not a traitor, I've been freed."   
Totomaru's body began to shake with anger, "I'm sorry too brother. Please forgive me for what I am about to do." He lunged at Gajeel fire blazing around him.   
"Damn it," Gajeel dodged the flames and made a sling to carry Hatsuna in out of a piece of stray metal that had flown off the roof of a nearby tree house. He attached her to his back and lunged into the fight.   
Gajeel fought on even terms with Totomaru, but quickly realized he was being outmatched. Totomaru had been training, and Gajeel had a handicap. Totomaru delivered a quick hard blow to Gajeel's head.   
Gajeel hit the ground and was breathing heavily.   
"You can't win against me Gajeel. I've become stronger. Just come back with me."   
Gajeel lay there thinking hard, "I need iron..." Then he felt a sharp tap on his head and a helmet appeared.   
Gajeel tapped it then stared at the little girl on his back, "Iron-make magic..."   
Hatsuna hit the ground and several iron pieces in the shape of foods appeared in front of them.   
Gajeel smiled, "Hey Totomaru! How about we make a deal. You win and I'll come quietly, I win and you give up bringing back Phantom Lord and get a proper job. Deal?"   
Totomaru laughed, "It will be nice having you back in the guildhall Gajeel, so I'll take your deal."   
Gajeel started laughing, "What's so funny brother?" Totomaru said uncertainly.  
Gajeel stood up taking another bite out of his iron sandwich.   
"The guildhall you speak of will never exist." He swallowed the iron and lunged at Totomaru, dragon force activated. Totomaru was overwhelmed and knocked out quickly.   
Gajeel put Hatsuna down and took a deep breath. Hatsuna crawled over to Totomaru's still form and pat his head, Gajeel smiled and picked her up, then slung Totomaru over his shoulder and walked home.   
Totomaru woke up and stared up at the ceiling above him listening to Gajeel and the baby play on the other side of the room. Slowly he stood up and tried to sneak out the door, "Totomaru."   
He stopped but didn't turn.   
"Go find a good job. Settle down, do something you love to do. I know losing Phantom Lord was hard for you, but there is another life brother. Just find something you love and stick with it."   
Totomaru nodded silently, moving towards the door again.   
"Totomaru, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me."   
Again he nodded and walked out.   
A few hours passed by and the sun was going down, Levy and Romeo came in.   
"Gajeel? Gajeel where are you?!"   
She ran into the living room and stopped in her tracks seeing Gajeel and Hatsuna both asleep in the living room surrounded by tiny iron toys.   
Gajeel woke up as she stepped closer, and Hatsuna stirred in his lap.   
"Hey Shrimp, bit late isn't it?"   
Levy went to respond but was interrupted by Macao walking in. "Hey everyone how'd it go?"   
Gajeel stood up and handed Hatsuna to him and began to walk away.   
Hatsuna screamed and reached for Gajeel, "Gajy!"   
Everyone froze and stared at Gajeel in shock.   
"See ya kid, you be good." He looked back at her and raised his hand, "Maybe I'll see ya around."   
Hatsuna waved and sat back smiling.   
Macao paid Levy and walked back into the house dazed.   
Levy ran to catch up with Gajeel, "Gajeel what happened today?"   
Gajeel smirked, "Nothing really Levy."   
Smiling, Gajeel walked quietly beside a stunned Levy thinking that maybe some kids weren't so bad...


	4. The Dragon's Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small break in the series. 
> 
> Many of the stories I have written include the mentioning of "The Dragon's Lullaby" a song that Gajeel tends to sing or hum in times of relaxation or quiet. This song did not exist prior to the creation of this series so I thought I'd write it down so that you would all know what I am referring to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Wow... uhhh this actually is mine. Nothing has been pulled from the original story line and it has no connection to Hiro Mashima's works.
> 
> There is a specific tune, though it is of my own creation and cannot be posted to the page.  
> Message me or leave your email in the comments if you would like me to send you the recorded version of the song/tune. 
> 
> If you find anything unsatisfying with my work you can poke me with a fork. :)  
> As always please leave a comment if you want, I always enjoy hearing feedback, good or bad.

A dragon’s heart is strong and clear,  
It falters not while fighting.  
Ne’er once will it stray from the call,  
Unless the one is near.

Our Lady will guide you home,  
To the lands or to the coast.  
Our Lady will guide you home,  
To the one who loves you most.

A dragon’s loyalty is strong and sincere,  
It falters not with time.  
Ne’er once will it change from its path,  
Unless the one is near.

Our Lady will guide you home,  
To the lands or to the coast.  
Our Lady will guide you home,  
To the one who loves you most.

A dragon’s mind is wise and considering,  
It falters not with pressure.  
Ne’er once will it ever fail,  
Unless the one is near.

Our Lady will guide you home,  
To the lands or to the coast.  
Our Lady will guide you home,  
To the one who loves you most.

A dragon’s soul is bound,  
To She who rules them all.  
Ne’er once will he turn away,  
Unless his love is near.

Our Lady will guide you home,  
To the lands or to the coast.  
Our Lady will guide you home,  
To the one who loves you most.

And Our Lady will guide you home,  
To your lands or to the coast.  
And Our Lady will guide you home,  
To the one who loves you most...


	5. Honest Rage is Stronger than an Iron Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY MINNA im so sorry for the long wait! For some reason I thought I already updated this fic.
> 
> This is a partial AU   
> When Gajeel is abducted in an attempt to lure out Levy. Levy takes a prisoner to help her save her friend.
> 
> (All translations of Japanese words are in the ending notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing.   
> Characters, Setting and storyline all belong to the wonderful Hiro Mashima!   
> Please don't sue me, but if you find something unsatisfying with my work feel free to poke me with a spork.   
> Kudos, Comment and Follow! I love hearing from you guys!

Levy sighed as Gajeel sat under the waterfall, his eyes closed, focusing intently on the rushing water. She opened her mouth only to be shushed before the words had passed over her lips. Rolling her eyes she lay down on the grass and closed her eyes slowly falling asleep in the warm sunlight.

Gajeel smiled as he opened his eyes and gazed at Levy’s sleeping figure. He reached over to a nearby rock, grabbing his jacket and draping it over her shoulders as he carried her to a small cavern that lay behind the waterfall. 

They had been taking a lot of heavy duty jobs together lately and Levy was often tired whenever they got a break. 

Gajeel walked away from her sitting in the middle of the clearing around the waterfall, closing his eyes he attempted to meditate. But try as he may he couldn’t get the image of her face off the canvas of his mind. Frustrated, he lay on his back shielding his eyes from the sun. 

Suddenly, as he was dozing in front of the waterfall a Raven approached him with what appeared to be slight curiosity. 

“Get outta here bird, I got nothin for ya.” Gajeel tried to shoo the bird away only to be bitten. “Ouch! Damn, that smarts!” 

Gajeel glared at the black plumage on the bird then his eyes widened as he watch as the raven began to transform before his eyes. 

Within a few seconds the raven had become a sleek furred, black cat. 

The cat sniffed him and when it seemed satisfied with what it found it let out a long, hair raising yowl causing Gajeel to feel a shiver run down his spine. 

He tensed as a forbearing silence filled the forest, quieting animals, stilling the wind, and freezing the water. 

Several men in black and red began to emerge from the right side of the forest. Once they came to a stop, Gajeel was stunned at their sheer numbers. In front of him, one hundred men if not more, behind him the lake and the waterfall. 

“Kare o Kyapucha! Kare wa dasshutsu suru koto wa dekimasen!(1)” Their leader roared, causing an immediate vibration if energy and movement throughout the troops. 

Gajeel lept out of the way as two of the Reds made a move to hit him. He managed to lay a few weak punches on three of his attackers knocking them out yet realizing that more just replaced them in their wake. 

Gajeel took a breath and eased into a fighting stance. He stepped towards an opponent only to feel seven sharp jabs along his both his sides and his back. A dirty trick. Gajeel felt all his energy suddenly disappear. 

He collapsed, groaning as the crowd split revealing the man giving the orders. 

“Kono sagi wa nanidesu ka?(2) What is this fraud?!” 

The man whirled around to face the feline who sat licking her paw, “Ronin! What is the meaning of this? This-this Kowareta Otoko(3), is not the McGarden we seek!” 

Gajeel stiffened at the mention of Levy’s name, realizing that if they were looking for her, then she was hidden by nothing more than a veil of water. His attention was drawn back to the man and Ronin who didn’t seem like they were on the best of terms. 

“Naze(4)? Why have you led us to this worthless hakuchi(5)?! What is it that my master is paying you to fail such a simple of command?” 

“Damare anata awarena raba(6). Just shut your mouth, my business is between your master and I, I needn’t explain myself to his work horse.” Ronin* sneered at the man whilst transforming from a cat to a human in seconds. 

“My job was to track the scent of this Levy McGarden character Shitappa**. Whether you end up finding her after I’ve gone is not my problem. I’m a tracker, I’m no slave dog to be used until worn out.” 

She stood up and pointed at Gajeel, “This man is completely covered in the girl’s scent, I’m sure you will find her around these parts at some point. Now, I’ve done my part, pay up. I’m not the kind of girl you want to keep waitin'.” 

Gajeel stared intently at her face as he noticed that she had caught a scent. Ronin’s eyes drifted to the waterfall then shot back to her prize. With a quick look at Gajeel she transformed into a cat and sprinted off into the forest. 

“Damned outlaw,” Shitappa muttered, motioning for his men to lift Gajeel up. 

“Look at me broken man, I don’t know who you are nor do I much care. Tell me where we can find the girl and you are free to go.” 

Gajeel let out a light chuckle and fixed his glare to match Shitappa’s, “I won't tell you.” 

Shitappa lifted his hand slightly and Gajeel was punched in the gut, causing a small amount of blood to trickle from his mouth. “You can’t make me talk, you will have to rip the answers from my mind!” 

Shitappa continued the punishments each time he was refused until the sun was beginning to set.   
Gajeel was beaten up badly, his breathing unstable. Still he managed to let out a laugh as Shitappa motioned for them to stop. 

“I grow weary of your games otoko, simply tell us where the girl is and there will be no need for this to continue.” 

Gajeel was quiet for a moment, then started to laugh a little, then louder and louder until he was laughing in the face of the man who was causing the beatings. 

“Over my dead body, will your sadistic hands ever be within a mile of her. You will not find her! She cannot be bartered with, you can’t fight her. You will have lost her again if you can’t get me to tell, and I say, KILL ME!” 

Still laughing Gajeel spat into the general’s face. 

Then a sick and sinister smile crept onto General Shitappa’s face causing Gajeel to falter. 

“You say you would rather be killed then give us information on McGarden’s location. Ronin said that her scent is all over you. You also said that she couldn’t be bartered with, and now I’m thinking Shōnen(7), that one of these statements that have been said, is an uso, a lie.” 

The smile flashed again evilly, “Pack him up! We have just been given the best gift of all.” Shitappa leaned down to Gajeel’s ear whispering, his voice filled with a sick joy, 

“Bait.”

Levy woke up slowly, enjoying the warmth of Gajeel’s jacket that had been placed over her. After a few relaxed moments Levy was snapped out of her peaceful state by a female voice, “Hey little girl, you just gonna lay there?” 

Levy sprung up, nearly bumping her head on the short cavern ceiling above her if it hadn’t been for the woman who had stopped her with a quick hand. “Easy Tiny, don’t knock yourself out.” 

“Who are you? Where am I?” Levy tensed realizing what was causing her such unease, “Where’s Gajeel?” 

The woman took a heavy breath, “Let me guess, Gajeel is the tall, tough looking dude with long hair and scars on his arm?” Levy nodded eagerly. “Sorry, your boyfriend was beaten up and dragged off by a bunch of guys about… 45 minutes ago give or take.” 

Levy blushed a deep crimson, “He isn’t my- did you say beaten and dragged off?!” her voice pitched with shock, her face draining of all colour. 

Ronin surveyed Levy with a hint of disappointment lurking in the corners of her eyes. “The name is Ronin, the men that dragged him off were looking for a girl named McGarden. That you by chance?” 

Levy’s eyes narrowed at her name, “Ronin...By the same chance you wouldn’t happen to be Ronin Flashfire, thief, tracker and woman for hire?” 

Ronin glanced at Levy sharply, “How do you know who I am pipsqueak? I’m not exactly well known here or in Magnolia’s surrounding areas and no offence, you don’t seem like the type to be getting out much.” 

“You’d be surprised,” Levy sneered uncharacteristically, throwing Ronin off her game a bit and causing her to be slightly awed. 

“So you are she that his highness, the prince desires the powers of…” Ronin smiled giving Levy an approving nod. Then without another word she sat down and pulled out a paper bag and began to eat casually as if nothing had happened. 

Levy was tense never taking her eyes off the woman so nonchalant as she attempted to calm her mind and assess the situation. When she had finished she stood up and brushed the crumbs from her lap. 

She gazed at nothing as she said, “250.” 

Levy was taken aback not knowing what to do she spoke up sharply, “What?” 

“250 Jewels is my payment for helping you find, get to, and rescue your boy. It was partly my fault so I gue-” Ronin was cut off as Levy grabbed something from Gajeels jacket and lunged at her, pinning her to the ground rage visible in every aspect of her body. 

A drop of blood was on the small knife that Levy was pressing stiffly to Ronin’s neck, Ronin not being able to move without deepening the cut froze, eyes wide, staring at the rage filled woman unable to connect her back to the little girl that had been sitting beside her only a few moments earlier. 

“You led them here, to me, but instead of me gave them him!? You bitch! I’ll destroy you!” Levy stopped for a moment, allowing herself to see the situation as it was. 

Turning back to Ronin she adjusted the knife so that the tip was pointed right over her throat, “You will show me where he is, you will listen to everything I say, and then, when he is safe, I will kill you. So either you do this and live just a while longer or you refuse, and I kill you right here and now.” 

Levy snarled, her arm lifting slightly allowing Ronin the ability to speak but not to move. 

Ronin shuddered, realizing, finally why the prince had hired her and sent half an army to obtain the girl. No one would expect her to be dangerous. Yet she was a true force to be reckoned with. 

She looked at Levy, and hesitantly breathed out her answer in a gust, “Yes.” 

Levy pulled out an air pen and began writing above Ronin’s chest, “Solid Script, Bound!” 

Suddenly Ronin felt as though invisible chains were attaching themselves around her wrists and ankles and binding her to Levy. As Levy stood up she glared at her, “Show me.” 

Ronin sighed, “Just to make this clear, I’m not doing this because you threatened my life. I’m doing it because the guy doesn’t deserve what they’ll dish to him, he would rather have died then tell them where you were and he almost did. I’m helping because he deserves to be saved. I would have gone for him whether you paid the money or not, I just wouldn’t have taken you with me.” 

Levy turned away from her glaring at the night sky, and Ronin could have sworn she saw tears rolling down her face. 

Standing up and transforming into a large black dog, Ronin sniffed the air around them inclining her head to the west. 

Then to Levy’s surprise, “He is this way, they have made pretty good ground for so many people. Though I’m not surprised knowing their resources. I’d say, about 310 miles South-west. That’s about a four day walk…” 

She looked up at Levy assessing her reaction and finding none. “Do you think-” 

“Where are they headed?” 

“What?” Ronin was astounded by her question, realizing that if they were heading where she suspected, Levy could not come. 

“What does it matter where they are going? If we want to catch up we should probably borrow a magicmobile, it will cut our travel time by at least two and a half days.” 

Ronin transformed back into a human, and began to walk towards town, only to feel Levy’s tight hand grab her shoulder and hear her high voice speak shrilly in her ear, “You know where they are going, tell me.” 

Ronin gulped and shook her head, “I don’t know. I’m sorry, but we should really be getting a move on. We haven’t much time before they arri-” Snapping her mouth shut Ronin chastised herself for her slip. 

“Arrive where? Just tell me where they are going Ronin, it won’t matter anyway, if we don’t reach them before they get there, then-” 

“The you will stay back while I go and get him.” Ronin cut in. 

Ronin pulled away and continued walking into town, this time Levy followed her. Ronin borrowed a magicmobile and they set out on their way heading south-west. When night began to fall Ronin pulled over and started a campfire. They sat in silence, eating the food that Ronin had brought along. 

Levy sat a bit away from her quietly singing a song Ronin had never heard before. 

“A dragon’s heart is strong and clear,  
It falters not while fighting.   
Ne’er once will it stray from the call,   
Unless the one is near…” 

“That’s pretty.” Ronin commented offhandedly. 

Levy glared at her, “Gajeel taught it to me during our last job,” she whispered looking away. 

After a few minutes of extremely awkward silence for Ronin, Levy stood up. 

“Let’s keep going. We aren’t getting any closer by sitting around.” 

Ronin followed her to the magicmobile with a sigh, not in the least bit eager to drive for another seven hours in a tense silence. 

Four hours passed and Ronin switched with Levy to relax and regain her magic energy. Levy finally broke the silence, “I know where they’re going.” Ronin shivered as she glanced at Levy’s silhouette from her seat in the carriage. 

“They are going to the Prince’s private estate. We won’t be able to beat them there either. We will have to go to the estate ourselves.” 

Ronin straightened up, “There is no ‘we’ when it comes to the Prince’s estate. I assume at this point you have realized that this is a trap. They took that Gajeel fellow to lure you to them so the Prince can steal your power! You can’t just walk right into their hands!” 

Levy was quiet, causing Ronin to panic, “You can’t, I won’t let you! Honestly this is reckless enough as it is. Why don’t you understand the seriousness of-” 

“Why do you care? What is my life to you? You SOLD him to them and even if I walk in there and get caught you will inevitably be able to get money for ‘bringing me in' so why are you so insistent that I don’t go?”

Levy’s voice rose as she became angrier and more frustrated with every word. 

Ronin sat back exasperated, “I don’t even know anymore…” She paused, “He was so defiant. He was completely serious about dying before telling them your location. Nothing could break him. I guess I just think the guy shouldn’t actually die for his loyalty… I mean, sure, I could just trade you and they would free him, but he’d just go charging in to save you, so what’s the point in that? No, might as well just get his butt out the old fashioned way. But if we can’t catch them before they reach their destination then you can’t come. It’s stupid and reckless and bound to get the lot of us killed.” 

Levy was stunned by her speech and wavered a little bit, then steeled herself. 

“You’re still going to do it aren’t you? You stubborn little-” 

“He is always saving me...” Levy said quietly cutting her off. 

“The second time I met him he saved my life, and since then it’s all the time. I’m always causing him trouble, always in the way, and now he has put himself in danger to protect me. I can’t just keep standing by the side-lines watching him sacrifice himself time after time. I have to do this. If I don’t, how could I consider myself a Fairy Tail wizard? How could I consider myself his friend? I’m going, and no, there is nothing you can do to change my mind.” 

Ronin gave a small smirk, “Well, I guess if there’s no changing your mind I’ll have to change the approach. We can’t just go in there willy nilly, so let’s come up with a plan.” 

Levy, for the first time since Ronin had met her, gave a genuine smile. 

“Let’s do it.”   
_ _ _ _ _ _

Gajeel groaned as he came back into consciousness as the carriage he had been forced to endure finally came to a halt. He held back a wave of nausea as he attempted to stand, before five guards grabbed him and dragged him through the doors of a huge and well decorated mansion. He tried to grasp his surroundings when he was thrown to the floor in the center of a large room lined with bookshelves. He tried not to imagine Levy’s reaction to so many volumes as he raised his head to look at the man before him. 

“Korehanandesuka(8)?” The man’s voice boomed, echoing off the high ceiling. “Who is this man? I requested Levy McGarden, the girl with the magic words! Not some half-breed Inu(9)!” 

Shitappa scurried forward bowing deeply, “My Lord, the tracker led us to this man, she insisted he was covered in the girl’s scent. I brought him here because I am in high belief that this man will easily lure her here right into your hands.” 

The Prince was silent as he observed Gajeel with contempt. 

“You had better be right general. In the meantime he will prove to be good entertainment. Let us go to the yard,” he smiled sinisterly, “We shall have ourselves a dogfight.” 

Just then a raven flew in through a window that had been left ajar and landed in front of the prince, between him and Gajeel. 

Slowly Ronin transformed back into her human self bowing deeply to the prince. 

“Your Highness might I hold a second of your time?” 

The prince stepped back and sat in his chair with an exasperated huff, “Proceed with what you will, but be fast paced. I haven’t all day for your simpering.” 

Ronin held back her gagging reaction to his words, “A thousand thank yous my prince.” 

Raising from her bow and pulling out the sack of jewels given to her by the general. “I am here to inform you that my payment for giving you the means to obtain the McGarden girl is short, by several thousand jewels. Of course as a prince, having diplomatic immunity you cannot be charged but I am not one to be cut from my rewards, nor will you likely find any tracker who would take this sort of thing lightly.” 

She smiled with false sweetness, “I doubt you would be pleased if I were to let it be known to the magic council exactly why you were in need of my services so if you would kindly pay me as per our agreement I would most appreciate it.” 

The prince laughed without humour, “Of course. Come, my counting room is just down the hall, I shall pay you not just for your services, but for your silence as well, what say you?” 

Still smiling she replied, “I can see how that may prove to be in your favour.” 

The prince motioned for two guards to bring Gajeel with them. 

Ronin smiled to herself, just according to plan. 

They entered the counting room, first the prince, then Ronin, then the guards pushed in Gajeel and- SLAM! The doors shut violently and Levy appeared from behind the large oak desk in front of them. Ronin spun around and cut the ropes that bound Gajeel’s hands then turned to the prince smiling, 

“Ah, alas, it appears to be too late to buy my silence your highness, but…” 

She pointed the knife to his throat just as Levy raised her air pen in his direction and finished her sentence, 

“If you allow us to leave with him now you may still hold on to your life.” 

The prince began to laugh without humour as he assessed Levy’s stance and the way she held her pen. 

Levy stiffened under scrutiny as she allowed her eyes to drift to Gajeel surveying the battered mage attempting to be sure he was alright when she heard a whisper coming from the prince and felt her arms begin to move on their own as he whispered and moved his fingers as though controlling a puppet. Before either Gajeel or Ronin could do anything the prince had Levy’s hands around her own neck. 

“Cursed Samurai, if you do not wish for this girl’s neck to snap I suggest you move away from me.” 

Ronin slowly lifted the blade away her eyes set on the prince’s hands. She raised her arm keeping Gajeel from moving forward. As her arm touched his chest she was shocked to feel tremors of fear along with his heavy heartbeats as his eyes latched onto Levy, as if the second he looked away she would be gone. 

The prince walked over to Levy and picked up her discarded air pen, “So this is the great Levy McGarden, I have heard much about you and your nakama(10). Fairy Tail... and otherwise.” He smirked as he tilted her head towards him so that he could she her face better. 

“The McGarden’s were in possession of an incredibly rare and coveted magic. The magic of written word,” he hissed. 

He moved his hands slightly causing her to sit quickly in an open chair, “My puppeteer magic of course, as highly useful as it is, is hardly anything compared to that of the written word.” 

He took Levy’s hand in his and placed the air pen into it. “You need only write a word and it comes into existence. It is, after all, the magic long forgotten. The deep magic that was the origin and creation of the world! The magic of the unimaginable! The highest form of maker magic!” 

His voice had risen with excitement then suddenly lowered, “The one magic with the power to rewrite the laws and destinies of the entire world itself. The magic that will make me king and not my pathetic sister…” 

He trailed off bitterly then turned and smiled with sick joy as both his arms raised causing Gajeel to point his Iron Blade at Ronin’s neck and Ronin to place her dagger at his. “Miss. McGarden, as I see it you have two choices in front of you. Either you willingly give me your magic and I let you all free, or I kill these two peasants and rip your magic from you by force. Either way I don’t care I still get what I want, one way is simply… Messier.” 

He chuckled sadistically watching the fear and the conflict flicker through her eyes like a twister of emotions. 

Levy’s mind was racing, the options in front of her seemed disastrous. If she were to give in and give the prince her magic, though the magic he was describing didn’t seem to quite fit with hers, if it was as powerful as he was saying he could destroy everything and doom the world to his psychotic tyranny. 

Her eyes focused on Gajeel, seconds ago so panicked at her possible death was now calm and stoic watching her, waiting for her answer. If she were to refuse to give her magic… She could barely stand to even think it, but if she were to refuse; he would be gone. 

No amount of magic could bring him back, no potion that Porlyusica could whip up to fix it, the man who- her thoughts froze as she saw Gajeel subtly motion to the blade held against Ronin’s neck. 

It was blunt. Levy concealed her realization as a plan formulated in her mind. 

“Alright, I’ll give you my magic,” she said to Ronin’s shock and horror. 

“NO! God damnit pipsqueak, what are you doing?” 

“Saving your god forsaken life, now shut up,” she said with a false hardness in her voice. Gajeel hadn’t moved but it was obvious that he was pleased she received his hint. 

She stood up and raised her air pen as the prince eagerly stepped forward smirking. 

‘I’ll wipe that smirk off your face you jerk,’ she thought as she forced a look of defeat. 

“I’ll need to bind you to the magic to your highness if you will take a step back. It may feel a tad constricting at first but you will grow accustomed to it.” 

The prince stepped back smugly as Levy started writing in the air. 

“Solid Script; bound!” 

The prince felt as though invisible chains were attaching themselves around his wrists and ankles, binding him to the small girl standing smugly in front of him. The prince's magic was cut, causing Gajeel and Ronin to be freed. 

Levy stared into the eyes of the enraged prince, "Your highness, for a man who says he wants to rule all of Fiore, you are quite the idiotic simpleton." 

"What did you say to me?!" The prince was enraged. 

"Your puppeteer magic can control your victim's magic to an extent, that’s true. But what you can't tell is when your victim changes what you have done or when you don't know what magic they are using. I simply used a binding spell instead of a transfer spell." 

Levy smirked and walked over to Gajeel and Ronin, "You will be stuck there until the magic counsel arrives. It was a pleasure meeting your acquaintance your highness. Hopefully the next time we meet, we won't." 

Ronin and Levy helped Gajeel out the window to avoid any guards and made their getaway in the magic mobile. 

When they returned to the clearing by the waterfall Ronin was hesitant, 

"Are you still intending on killing me? Because if so I'd kind of like to skip that part and move to the part when you just leave me here not dead so I can escape." 

Levy surveyed Ronin for a few moments before pulling out her air pen and pointing it at her. 

Ronin flinched shielding herself from whatever blow Levy was going to throw at her until she heard, 

"Solid Script; Release." 

She felt as though all the chains had been lifted from her body. She looked at Levy shocked, as Levy turned her back. 

"Our guild has plenty of jobs on our board, if you ever need work, just come by. But don't ever attempt to sell one of my nakama again." 

Ronin watched as Levy half carried Gajeel towards the guild hall. 

Smiling to herself as she thought; Ronin Flashfire, no longer a thief, still world's best tracker, and now, woman who admires the Pixi of Fairy Tail, Levy McGarden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations(In order of appearance):  
> *Ronin means Cursed Samurai  
> **Shitappa means Underling
> 
> (1)Kare o Kyapucha! Kare wa dasshutsu suru koto wa dekimasen! - capture him! He cannot be allowed to escape!
> 
> (2) Kono sagi wa nanidesu ka? - What is this fraud?
> 
> (3) Kowareta Otoko - Broken man
> 
> (4) Naze - Why
> 
> (5) Hakuchi - Idiot
> 
> (6) Damare anata awarena raba - Shut up you pathetic mule
> 
> (7) Shōnen - Boy
> 
> (8) Korehanandesuka? - What is this?
> 
> (9) Inu - dog
> 
> (10) Nakama - Family


End file.
